The Dance
by Slytherin Psychopath
Summary: Parent!AU: Fate seems to have a thing for Castiel Novak. That "thing" is an unhealthy desire to make him suffer. Castiel has lost everything, even his faith. The only thing getting him up in the morning is the knowledge that his daughter needs him. When he meets Dean Winchester, he believes his life is turning around. That is until a familiar face threatens to take it all away.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**_:_ _(**Warning 1**: Child Abuse/Neglect/Abandonment - There is no graphic abuse, though some will be implied. Castiel/Dean are definitely not the abusers. Gemini, Castiel's child, has had a rough five years with her mother who is an original character and won't really be present after this first chapter (I would have used Meg, but Meg's not as heartless as I need the mother to be). The neglect is mentioned briefly and not very graphically. The abandonment is active, however. I don't believe it will become graphic. If this changes, I will specify in the chapter. As much as this story is a romance and a custody battle, it is about healing and growing and becoming a family. **Warning 2**: References to Alcoholism - Again, nothing graphic. I don't like graphic. If it does become graphic, I will warn you before said chapter._ _**Warning 3**: Unhealthy emotions/thought processes - I wouldn't call it depression or suicidal thoughts. No, those are too clinical and are serious mental illnesses. This is more so the thoughts of a man who is struggling not to hit rock bottom. No, no one has PTSD or depression._ _If I've missed a warning, please tell me. I don't want to potentially trigger unwelcome thoughts or emotions in anyone.)_

Tick.

2:26 AM

Tick.

2:27 AM

Bbbbbbrrrrrrr-ing. Bbbbbbbbrrrrrrr-ing.

The dark-haired man's was jolted awake by the sound. His bright blue eyes were half shut as he tried to understand why he had suddenly been yanked out of a very peaceful sleep. It had been one of the first nights in a long time he didn't wake from nightmares of horrible dark eyes and cruel, twisted smirks. Then again, he had only been sleeping for four hours. The blue light illuminated the small room. Just as his cellphone was going to ring a third time, he grabbed it and flipped it open. There were only two people who would call him at this time; one of them had decided to crash on his couch that night.

"Hello?" He asked, his deep voice still gruff from just waking up.

"Castiel?" A high, frightened voice asked. Boom. Boom. His heart crashed against his rib cage, animalistic in its attempts to escape. Flashes of teary, dark blue eyes and blue, frozen lips raced through his head.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He tried to keep his voice calm. It wouldn't do for them both to panic.

"Did I wake you?"

Castiel nearly scoffed at the question, but restrained himself. Honestly, what kind of question was that when she might be freezing or sick or dying?

"What do you think?" He murmured in response.

"Sorry, Cassy." There was a short pause. "Mommy going to California with David," The five-year-old said. The information hit him like someone would a possum on a country road. A shallow sigh escaped him as he ran a hand over his face.

"I'll be right over," he reassured her.

A soft "thank you" was heard before the line went dead. Castiel attempted to shove his pale blue sheets off himself and swing his legs off the bed at the same time. Unfortunately, his legs were tangled. Instead of having a private moment of bad-ass-ary, he fell on his face and cut his forehead on his nightstand. He groaned and struggled with the cotton death trap. Once untangled, he smiled victoriously. The triumph was short-lived as the first pair of pants his hands landed on was red-and-white heart covered pajama pants. He barely looked at them as he tugged them and a grey sweatshirt on. He tripped out the door as uncoordinated hands struggled to pull on his tennis shoes as he walked. Castiel ended up crashing onto the coffee and dirt stained carpet in the living room. He barely dodged the green-stripped couch – fortunately because a hard hit probably would have sent the old thing to the ground never mind waking up Gabriel. After taking the spare moment to put his shoe on, he was out the door.

Ankle-deep in snow and hugging himself for warmth, he trudged down through the parking lot to the other end of the apartment complex. Thoughts of a scared and cold little girl kept him marching through the chilly night. He could already see the light on in front of her apartment. Dark-blonde curls caught the light in such a way he could make out her form clearly.

"Castiel!" The girl cried and ran towards him. She didn't stop until she was gripping his leg and holding on as if her life depended on it. He picked her up and embraced her reassuringly.

"It's okay, Gemi," He promised and brushed her hand with his fingers. "What happened?" She looked up at him with the same teary, blue eyes that haunted him. Her bluing bottom lip trembled, and she buried her head in his chest.

"Let's get you home and warm you up, yeah?" He suggested. She nodded feebly. As he carried her back towards his own apartment, the past began to stir.

The young man was dressed in scrubs. He gently dropped the hand of the tired-looking woman to hold the blood-covered infant. The little girl in his arms wailed, but his smile only grew. Tears of pure joy swelled in his eyes.

The scene in his mind shifted to a few hours later. He was holding the little girl again – now she was clean, swaddled in a pink blanket, and not screaming thankfully.

"What are you going to name her?" The nurse asked gently, having come to check on the young family. Castiel looked up at Jade questioningly. They had never decided between Gemini Lily and Uriela Dawn. Despite the fact they weren't married, Jade had firmly told him Gemini or Uriela would be a Novak like him instead of taking her surname of Vigil. Jade's hazel eyes looked away, uncertain.

"Gemini. Gemini Lily Brooks," Jade murmured. The nurse smiled unassumingly as Jade's clumsy hand wrote on the infant's birth certificate. Castiel barely caught a glimpse of the familiar name "Lucifer Brooks" over the word "father." The nurse left after Jade pushed it away and put the pen down. Castiel stared at Jade – his eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth hung slightly slack.

"Brooks?" He asked charily, dread filling his chest.

"I wanted to tell you," Jade whispered. "I just… you were so excited… Castiel… there was someone right before we got together… I was a few weeks pregnant when we got together." Just like that, his heart erupted into a thousand tiny pieces. He looked down at the angel that had become his daughter the moment he accepted the pregnancy in a positive light. Could he have, months ago, sworn at himself for knocking his girlfriend up on their first or second date? Had he honestly contemplated fleeing the state entirely? Even with the knowledge they weren't biologically related, Castiel loved the infant more with every pulse of his shattered heart.

"I don't care," He murmured. "I love her all the same."

Castiel had been more than willing to raise Gemini. In his soul, she was his daughter. When Jade broke up with him a year later, he had been crushed. It only hurt more because he knew how little Jade cared for Gemini. She would try to pull Castiel by the hand to get him to go out despite a lack of a babysitter. He supposed his good-parenting had been what drove her away. Thinking such is bitter, he knew, but that didn't change the way he felt.

Jade had had several boyfriends since their break up. Few stayed for more than a few weeks. Each boyfriend seemed to be a deeper step into alcoholism. On more than one occasion, he came home from work to find Jade passed out drunk in front of her apartment. He was long over Jade. He realized very quickly after the break up that he didn't love her. However, each and every time, like the genuine sucker he was, he would help her inside and keep her from suffocating in her own vomit. Each time he prayed just a little bit harder that she'd fall in a hole and die until one day he just stopped praying all together in resignation.

During the process, he would almost always find Gemini unattended, sobbing next to a bottle with soda-pop residue in it, and soaked through her clothing in urine and feces. As she grew older and was potty-trained (by him, mind you), he found her curled up in a ball, clutching her stomach from the pain of not eating since the last time they were together.

A year and a half ago (and after reporting child abuse and neglect charges on multiple occasions), he quit his bartending job. He made great money working the bar – and he always had a plethora of guys and girls alike to flirt with –but it also put him working during the times Jade would be at her worst. Working at this mom and pop restaurant had been a blessing, plus it was owned by the same lady as the bar he worked at. It was within safe walking distance of the apartments so Gemini could find him at any time, and he was home in time to feed her dinner, give her a bath, and walk her home.

Jade didn't say anything for the first six months. She just accepted it. Then she began a habit of dropping Gemini off with Castiel at all hours of the day and night (his boss, Ellen, was a heavenly woman and understood his situation when Gemini was dropped off at the restaurant.) Jade knew Castiel wouldn't say no. Even if he wanted to on principle (since Jade refused to sign over her custody rights to him), he couldn't look into Gemini's eyes and turn her away. Every day Castiel grew more and more disgusted with his ex-girlfriend.

Just before they arrived home, Castiel's pocket rang. He grabbed his phone as he awkwardly adjusted Gemini on his hip. Flipping it open, it read the text.

**FROM: The Bitch 605-555-6967**

L8r lozr!

Castiel snapped the phone shut harshly and crammed it back into the soft, cotton pockets of his pajama pants. A small whimper met his ear as Gemini pulled away from him.

"Sorry, Gemi," he sighed and opened the door to his apartment.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked unobtrusively. Her big eyes were too intelligent for her age. Yet they remained un-judgmental and concerned. They seemed to pierce right through him and into his very soul. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly as he promised her that she hadn't done anything wrong.

After placing her on his kitchen counter, he looked over her to check for any signs of physical harm. Jade was hazardously neglectful and emotionally wrecked his little girl, but she had yet to show any signs of being physically abusive. Castiel didn't trust her newest boyfriend though; luckily there weren't any bruises or cuts or other signs of maltreatment.

"Let's get you into a warm bath, and then I'll make you some hot-chocolate," Castiel offered after he was satisfied with his rudimentary examination. She nodded silently so he went ahead and carried her to the bathroom. Mentally, he made a note to have Gabriel do a more thorough examination – sometimes it was convenient having a Doctor in the family (well, Michael's a doctor too, and Gabriel's biological brother so Castiel still talked to him from time to time. However he wasn't Castiel's favorite foster-sibling. Let's just say Castiel would sooner ram bamboo under his fingernails than go to that bastard for help).

A rather uneventful bath and a cup of hot chocolate later, Castiel sat listening to Gemini explain what happened. Jade apparently told Gemini to go outside and wait for Castiel to come get her so that she could pack for California. David callously locked the door once the young girl was standing in the snow. The tiny, broken voice could make angels weep. He put her to bed soon afterward, and as long as he stayed by her side, she had no trouble falling into a deep, restful sleep in the middle of his full-sized bed. Not being able to sleep, he decided he might as well go ahead and get ready for the day.

"Another slumber party?" A tired, amused voice came out of the darkness. Castiel looked over at Gabriel who looked half-asleep. The lamp beside the couch flickered on to show Gabriel looking not nearly as amused as he sounded. "She okay?"

"Yes. Jade has left on another adventure," Castiel scowled, spitting the last word venomously.

"Lovely. When are those idiots down at the police station going to get off their asses and do their jobs?" Gabriel muttered and rolled his eyes. Castiel knew by the spark in his eye that Gabriel was imagining some way to enact vigilante justice. "This isn't healthy for her. The kid already has abandonment issues."

Castiel ran a hand over his face and through his hair as he flopped into the mustard-yellow arm chair beside the couch. The lamp flickered, and sparing a second's glance, he made the mental note to get a new light-bulb for it. He stared up at the paint-chipped ceiling, trying to figure out where things had gone wrong. What had he done in a past life that could be so bad that the heavens felt the need to take it out on the beautiful angel sleeping in the next room?

"I know, Gabriel. Trust me, I do know. There is nothing I can do, however. I have reported her. Nothing happens. I do not understand why she will leave for two months giving me temporary custody, and then come back just to act like nothing happened." He covered his face with his hands miserably.

Gabriel stared at him with a sad smile. The blonde-haired man possessed a face constantly in flux between an angry cherub and a mischievous school-boy which was perfect for his occupation as a pediatrician. Deep amber eyes held all the adoration and fierce protectiveness that showed who he was behind the childish demeanor: loyal and compassionate. Those eyes were the only physical characteristic that gave Gabriel an air of intelligence and authority. That was perhaps the only thing that seemed to connect his and Castiel's past as foster-brothers. Castiel had all the beauty, but his typically serious behavior kept him from seeming as innocent or childlike.

"It'll work out for the best, I'm sure. If not, I know a guy that knows a guy that specializes in bamboo torture for a reasonable price. One day at a time, kiddo. Hey, at least you've got Gemi for the next few months." Gabriel leaned over and awkwardly patted Castiel's knee. He didn't know what to tell his brother; what does one do in a situation like this?

Castiel rolled his head over to look at Gabriel. He stared for a second, deep in thought, before he smiled softly. "Yes, that is fortunate, I guess."

"Castiel! Lookie!" Gemini ran up to him in the diner. He was pouring coffee for one of the regular, Mr. Johanna who was turning 90 the next week. The wrinkly old man smiled. Many of the regulars were on a first-name basis with Gemini. They sort of had to be, though. She was painfully shy around strangers. It took months of someone coming in before she would stop hiding behind the counter the moment they came in.

The diner itself was a quaint little place. Ellen has a knack for setting the atmosphere. (She also owned the bar downtown he used to work at. The bar wasn't quite so quaint and homey.) Ellen's diner was everything a small town diner should be. The customers were friendly, the food was all home-cooked, and you could sit about catching up on the news or watching whatever sports event was in season (although, football and baseball always beat basketball, hockey, and soccer when both were on). The walls looked like logs, and some customers said they could practically smell the forest on them. Decorating them mostly was pictures of the town like when the high school baseball team made it to the State Championship. There were several tables, but Ellen made sure they were far enough apart that every party could feel a little bit of privacy. Of course, like any small-town diner, there was a bar. It typically served men who were working in the area. Castiel had happily chatted up several lumberjacks; he didn't realize this would one day result in Gemini casually talking about the new Disney movie she watched at school to two of the men that always came in for lunch. Surprisingly (especially considering these men had to be 6 foot 7 inches and weigh 320 pounds), they seemed perfectly content with the conversation.

"Let me see," Castiel grinned. Petite fingers held up a childish drawing of a dinosaur, or so he thought. It was green in his defense. "That is brilliant, Gem."

"Yup! Puppies are my favorite!" She said in an enthusiastic manner before trotting back over to the end of the counter where she had a box of crayons, paper, and half a glass of orange juice.

"I remember when ours were that age," Mr. Johanna smiled at his wife, who was in her mid-eighties.

"Castiel, you're raising a fine girl," Mrs. Johanna told him in that voice only sweet old ladies and kindergarten teachers can manage.

"Thank you, madam. She is my everything," Castiel said softly. Mrs. Johanna patted his hand. He tore his eyes away from Gemini to address them again. "If I can be of further assistance, please feel free to call me over." He nodded respectfully before heading over to the counter to put on more coffee.

As he moved around the bar, he heard the tell-tale ring of the door. He looked up and grinned upon seeing another regular and the local go-to mechanic, Bobby Singer. He was a sturdy-built man in his mid-sixties with more of his dark hair in his beard than on his head; his typical garb was grease-stained plaid and an old baseball cap. Bobby had been a regular at the bar as well; it took Castiel longer than he would like to admit to realize how head over heels the man was for Ellen. He was fairly sure the man still went to the bar after eating both breakfast and lunch at the diner. Castiel actually enjoyed watching Ellen and Bobby remain oblivious to each other's feelings; it was like a bad, high-school-centric, teen drama TV series.

"Hi, Bobby!" Gemini grinned happily. Bobby wasn't her favorite customer – no that spot was reserved for Mr. and Mrs. Johanna –, but he was high up on her list of awesome people.

"Hello, Bobby," Castiel greeted him.

"G'morning, Gemi," The old mechanic said in his gruff voice. "G'morning, Castiel. Finally got one of my boys back in town. Castiel, Dean. Dean, Castiel." A tall, broad-shouldered man in his mid-twenties or so came in after Bobby. He wore a white, oil-stained shirt under a loose-hanging plaid button-up; tight, boot-cut jeans molded to his slightly bowed legs. The guy had dirty blonde to light-brown hair with a five o'clock shadow to match – he was undeniably handsome with his hard square jawline and sharp facial features. Castiel was guessing he was around 6 foot; that is about two inches taller than Castiel.

Gemi caught sight of the guest, and she eyed him suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed like she thought this man might be a danger.

"It is nice to meet you, Dean. Bobby has talked a lot about you," Castiel smiled. Castiel wasn't one to fidget or care too much about his appearance, but at that moment he became increasingly aware of his uncombed hair, stained apron, and the awkwardness of his gait. Being experienced in the universe's fevered desire to drain him off all self-confidence in the most pivotal moments, he pushed the self-conscious thoughts as far from his mind as possible. No, he refused to come off as dorky and awkward; at the same time his mind defensively said he wasn't trying to impress Dean. No. Why would he do that? No, Castiel's just a confident guy. That's what he told himself anyway.

"You too, dude," Dean nodded with a casual grace. His voice wasn't quite as deep as Castiel's, but at the sound of it, Gemini jumped down and ran behind the counter. Castiel swore under his breath. She had been doing so well – typically just the sight of a stranger would send her to Ellen's office.

"Did I do something?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Who the hell has gone and scared my little helper bee?" Ellen called as she walked up towards the counter.

"You did not scare her. Gemini is just rather shy," Castiel explained in a tired voice as he handed Dean a menu. "The usual, Bobby?" Castiel asked. Bobby's usually was your everyday stack of pancakes, two eggs, and a side of bacon with coffee to drink.

"Sounds good," Bobby agreed.

Castiel turned to Dean, "Want me to start you off with something to drink?"

"Just get me whatever Bobby's having," Dean said and handed him the menu back as he sat beside Bobby at the bar.

"Well if it isn't Dean Winchester," Ellen grinned. "No wonder she ran off. I think she'd faint if she got a sight of that moose brother of yours." Ellen gabbed with them while Castiel put in their order and got their coffee.

Gemini was perfectly content drawing in a Tonka Truck coloring book in Ellen's office. The woman was sweet as could be, Castiel swore. She might wear a hard exterior, but after Ellen bought Gemini a little table so she would have a place in her office, Castiel knew it was all for show. Castiel felt a bit bad whenever Ellen got excited and bought Gemini a new trinket or clothing. He brought it up to her once, and she nearly slapped him. Ellen informed him that she was perfectly happy taking on the role of a grandmother in Gemini's life. The entire conversation made him cry and thinking of it brought a rush of emotions to the front of his mind. His own mother had died when he was young, and Jade's family was rather distant from Gemini's life. Ellen, tough as nails and sweet as cherry pie, had treated him and Gemini better than anyone else he had ever met. They had only known each other five years, but in that time everything seemed to slot into place. Without her, he really didn't know where he would be.

Castiel skillyfully balanced a plate of pancakes and two plates of country-fried chicken and gravy. He dilgently delivered it to the greying Lola Sweetwater and her two grown children who had breakfast with her at the diner every Sunday for as long as he had worked there. Like every Sunday since he began working there, Minnie Sweetwater unconsciously flirted with him. He was friendly to the nineteen-year-old out of sheer amusement; she was one of those people whose every word seemed to be flirtatious if it was meant or not. Minnie had the shy looks of a small-town girl and feisty attitude of an Oklahoma tornado.

After a minute of small-talk he returned to the counter where Ellen was giving him a look of amusement.

"Ever goin' to throw that girl a bone?" Ellen teased.

Castiel flushed and blinked owlishly. He grabbed a rag and wiped off some salt that had spilled on the counter before offering a measly, "she's nineteen."

"And? You've only just turned thirty," She rolled her eyes.

"And I have a daughter at home with an eight o'clock bedtime. I am old, Ellen!" He had to duck to miss her trying to swat him with a newspaper. Despite his best efforts, he still wound up with a swat to the top of his head. He grinned at her happily despite knowing how awkward his smile was. "I might consider such advice if you had the ability to, as you put it, throw someone a proverbial bone," he suggested.

She scowled and swatted him again for good measure. Dean was smiling in amusement at the scene, and Bobby wore his signature look of fond annoyance.

"I have no idea who or what you're talking about," Ellen huffed.

"Do I need to specify?" Castiel asked looking genuinely concerned. The look on his face made Dean snort; that earned Dean a good swat from Ellen's newspaper.

"Who's the lucky lad, Ellen?" Bobby asked in a half-broken, half-joking voice. Ellen blushed and glared at Castiel for bringing it up.

"I think Castiel trying to get you to ask her out, Bobby," Dean smiled impishly. "I think she says yes. I'll close down shop tonight."

"I shall watch the diner tonight." Castiel called as he walked back to grab Bobby and Dean's food, scolding himself silently at having forgotten to bring their coffee beforehand. Why Ellen keeps him around is beyond him. This wasn't the first time he just forgot something. When he returned Bobby and Ellen really were acting like awkward teenagers.

"You can't keep that baby girl here all night," Ellen tried to argue. Castiel put the food down in front of the two men and filled their mugs with coffee.

"Gabriel will pick her up after work." Castiel rolled his eyes. Did she really think it would be that easy to get out of this?

"I've only been back 36 hours, and I'm already tired of this Degrassi episode. So shut up and enjoy each other. Ellen, he'll pick you up at five," Dean smirked and began digging into this breakfast. Castiel hid his own smile in his hand.

"Then please feel free to come here more often. I have been waiting for them to finally realize their feelings for each other," Castiel informed him.

"Oh, I will be," Dean winked and smiled charmingly. "You're new in town, aren't you?"

"I have been here a few years," Castiel admitted. "I am assuming you are this little town's lost golden boy?"

"Golden," Dean snorted. "I grew up here if that's what you're asking. Left after my brother went off to Stanford. Thought I'd see the country – lived out of my car for a few years."

Castiel's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. He blinked away the expression while he wiped at the counter with a rag. "That sounds like fun," he smiled softly and glanced up to meet Dean's eyes briefly.

"Dean played bouncer at the Roadhouse before you got there," Ellen explained to him, trying to avoid blatantly flirting with Bobby in front of her customers. Castiel nodded; he could see that. Dean was a muscular guy – not the biggest guy he had ever seen but still well built.

"Wait, Blue-eyes here was a bouncer after I left?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Bartender for the most part, but Castiel can break up a fight like no other. Don't underestimate him. He's got a warrior's heart." It was Ellen's turn to shoot Castiel a knowing look; he pretended not to see it in favor of fiddling with the cleaning rag.

"Remind me to take you with me next time I need a wingman," Castiel chuckled, keeping big blue eyes locked on the counter. Ellen patted his shoulder maternally.

"Army will do that to a man," Bobby shrugged. Castiel shifted uncomfortably; he didn't like thinking of his time in the service. He had been young and naïve – playing the good little soldier, listening to every order because "that's the military", and never questioning the morality of what he was doing. It was only once he was out that he saw how absolutely horrible some of his military-mandated actions were.

Dean quirked an eyebrow and an interested smile slowly graced his lips. A quiet part of Castiel that rarely reared its logical and well-meaning head stated a single, solitary fact that there was no use denying: Dean Winchester was trouble. For once, Castiel couldn't find it in him to care.


	2. Chapter 2

The diner was extremely quiet as it approached nine o'clock. Garth, the evening cook, was in the back preparing for tomorrow while Castiel swept and mopped the floor. Trust a small town diner to be cleared by 8:45 PM on a Sunday evening. Castiel was in the back changing into a t-shirt and jeans rather than the stiff white button-up and black slacks he wore for work. Getting ready to turn the sign to "CLOSED," he heard the bell over the front door ting. Never in all his time of working there had anyone come in this close to closing on a Sunday evening. He debated throwing the apron back on, but decided it was probably just Ellen back early from her date or Gabriel and Gemini hoping to get a last-minute milkshake. He walked towards the front none the less.

To his surprise, he was met with the sight of an oil-stained t-shirt and chiseled facial features. Without permission from his conscious thoughts, his eyes wandered across thick lips, hard muscles, and brilliant green eyes.

"Hey, Castiel," Dean offered a friendly smile.

"Uh…Hello, Dean," Castiel blinked, slightly perplexed with the man's presence as welcomed as it was. Reminding himself consciously that Dean was watching him, Castiel quirked half a smile as to be inviting rather than off-putting.

"You didn't happen to find a wallet 'round here did you? I lost mine sometime during the day." He asked hopefully like he'd been hunting it down for a while. Castiel nodded once and crouched down to look under the counter. He grabbed a box filled with forgotten jackets, old cell phones, and one worn, black-leather wallet. Glancing inside to confirm it was Dean's, Castiel stood up to hand the wallet to him. Dean grinned. "Thanks, man. You're a life-saver."

"You're welcome. I could hardly let someone take it," Castiel shrugged as if there was no point in thanking him for being a decent human being. He had just found it while cleaning up after the lunch rush and threw it in the box like he would for anyone.

Dean turned like he was about to leave, but when he got to the door he twisted on his heels to face Castiel. "Let me thank you the right way. Wanna get a beer or something?" Dean offered with a hopeful, charming smile. "You get off in a few minutes right?"

"I do," Castiel bit his lip and looked away, "but I can't accept your offer. Gemi has school tomorrow and my babysitter will charge me double if I make him work overtime," Castiel faltered and tried to lighten his voice with a private joke at the end. Plus, babysitter issues sounded better than "my daughter has abandonment issues and needs me to lay with her until she falls asleep." He wanted to say yes, though. Dean had a magnetism that pulled Castiel to him. Everything from the cocky tilt of his shoulders to his friendly confident smile to those eyes far older than the mask he wears. It all piqued Castiel's interest.

"Harsh. Thought your brother was watching… uh Jamie, right?" Dean looked sheepish at having forgotten the child's name. Castiel tried not to roll his eyes. He knew Gemini was an odd name and a nickname that sounded like the male "Jimmy" made several people skeptical they had heard her name correctly. He couldn't particularly blame Dean for the mistake.

"Gemi," Castiel corrected. "He is."

"But you're family?" Dean said slowly.

Castiel chuckled, finally understanding what Dean was getting at. "More the reason to charge me double," Castiel smiled with amusement. Gabriel would never actually charge him for babysitting, but he always claimed he would be a millionaire if he did.

Dean looked confused but then shrugged with a slightly hurt expression. "Another time maybe?" He offered.

"Yeah, that would be," Castiel paused trying to think of the right word. He finally gave up and just finished with, "nice." Dean grinned, confidence taking over his facial features.

"I'll see you around then. Bye, Cas." Dean said.

"Goodbye Dean," Castiel smiled softly.

Dean left and a few minutes later, Castiel heard the loud purr of a car taking off out of the parking lot. Cas changed the sign to "CLOSED" and at 9:00 PM he clocked out. At 9:15, after Garth had left, he locked up and began the walk in the winter wind to his apartment. The snowflakes nipped at his frozen red nose as he slowly strolled up the small hill his apartment complex was on. The road leading up was dark and quiet, hidden behind a patch of woods that separated it from the main road in town. Slowly the dim lights of the complex's parking lot came into view, and he no longer worried about a car zooming by and hitting him in the dead of night.

Numb fingers messed with the knob as it refused to move. He finally got it open to be hit with a rush of warm air that melted his frozen skin in the best way possible. Then the smell of vanilla and melted chocolate wafted over him. Unsurprisingly, Gabriel and Gemini sat on the couch munching on freshly made cookies. Gabriel was sprawled over the couch in a limp manor as he distractedly played Tetris and blew hair out of his eyes every few seconds. Gemini watched the news with rapt attention unusual in a five-year-old.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, looking between his brother and his daughter.

"Tetris," Gabriel answered with a bored tone. "She's a TV hog," he huffed childishly

"Watching Cah-na-nah!" Gemini answered happily. Castiel barely stifles a laugh at her pronunciation of CNN. "Fourteen people died in a car crash in Ohio – how sad! – and unemployment is the worst it's been in years! Oh, and a baby was born with half a brain! Weird, huh. He died yesterday."

Castiel looked mildly upset that she was watching such a depressing and horrific broadcast – even a bit disturbed at how happily she reported it back to him. Then again, she most likely didn't understand the gravity of those situations. Gemini took the last bite of the cookie in her hand before turning back to the screen. Castiel looked at Gabriel who was completely absorbed in his game of Tetris. Trust his brother not to see anything wrong with a five year old being corrupted by news broadcasting. He finally just let out a quiet sigh and shook his head gently. It was hardly the first time.

"Oh, yeah, mind if I crash here tonight?" Gabriel asked in a distracted tone. Seeing as the man was in pajamas and had already made a bed for himself on the couch, Castiel wondered why he bothered to ask.

"Of course not. Would you like a continental breakfast as well: some coffee and eggs with a side of caviar?" Cas suggested numbly as he thumbed through the bills on the counter. Electric bill, cable bill, cell phone bill, insurance overdue, overdue payment on his desktop and TV, another note from his downstairs neighbor that Gabriel is staying there illegally, bill, bill, bill. Wonderful, Castiel thought sarcastically and dropped the pile back on his kitchenette's counter.

"Hold the fish eggs," Gabriel grinned but his eyes never left his screen. Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled fondly before looking at his daughter.

"It's a school night, Gemini," he reminded her softly.

"Bed?" She frowned like it was the biggest annoyance she had ever faced.

"Did Gabriel give you bath?"

"Yup! Me and Uncle Gabe made cookies and got flour all over and Gabe drank vanilla – apparently it doesn't taste like vanilla! And I took my bath while Gabe cleaned it all up and when I got out, the cookies were done!" Gemini informed him excitedly.

"Good. Go brush your teeth and crawl into bed. I'll be there momentarily," Castiel instructed her. She nodded happily and ran off to the bathroom. Gabriel snapped his phone shut and looked up at Castiel with tired eye.

"I don't like that expression, brother," Castiel said weakly before sitting down. Gabriel pulled his legs to his chest and hugged them loosely.

"Yeah, it's not great news. No signs of physical abuse, but she's starting to show more prominent signs of malnutrition," Gabriel sighed, unable to meet his foster brother's eyes. Gemini looked pitiful.

"I'm trying my best. I do not know what more I can possibly do!" Castiel said earnestly, worry thick in his voice and heavy in his eyes.

Gabriel took a few breathes to keep from tearing up or becoming emotional. He wasn't particularly fond of being touchy-feely, but – dammit! – this is his niece they're talking about. The little girl was so fucking screwed up from Jade's bullshit both mentally and physically. Castiel tried so hard and loved her so deeply. It was heart-breaking just standing at the sidelines so helplessly.

Sometimes he wished life was like bad television; he wished there were clear-cut plot lines: good guys win, bad guys lose, and an easy solution to easy problems. There wasn't a solution in this disaster. He did what he could though and helped Cas patch Gemini up just for her to be torn right back down again when Jade returned from her latest adventure. Cas, tried as he might, couldn't afford the lawyer's fees for court or the psychological help Gemi desperately needed to cope with her life.

"I know you try, Castiel. We'll get her back on a nutritious eating regiment and just hope Jade stays gone for good this time," he said sounding older than he was. "Castiel, I know you don't want to hear this, but maybe you should let me pay for a therapist. I know a really good child psychologist – she's great with kids and knows how to deal with early childhood abandonment problems."

"I do not need a hand out!" Castiel sneered slightly. His back straightened and his eyes narrowed. "If you honestly think Gemini needs therapy, then I'll figure something out. I will find a way to make it work."

"She's my niece! I love her as much as you do, Castiel!" Gabriel yelled, his temper flaring. "Why can't you just accept that you can't do it all? Let someone help you! Let me pay some utilities or rent or just something!"

"She's my daughter." Castiel replied with an intense, stern gaze. "We're perfectly fine without your help."

"Fine!?" Gabriel scoffed. "Gemini is sick. Why can't you realize that? Fine isn't the way I'd put it, Castiel! I'm glad for her sake that her realfather isn't as big a fuck up as you!" Gabriel yelled, his jaw clenched and anger overrunning his mouth. Castiel's jaw set as well and he shoved Gabriel up against the wall harshly. The tension was broke by a child's oblivious call.

"CASTIEL!" Gemini yelled. "Are you coming to bed or not?"

Gabriel looked down in shame before hesitantly meeting Castiel's eyes. Both knew an apology would never fall from those lips, and Castiel accepted the unspoken words. Gabriel couldn't help but feel Castiel was forgiving him far too easily, but again, said nothing.

Cas's expression softened and flashed apologetically at Gabriel before he turned and said calmly, "I'm on my way." A high giggle filled the air and they heard a small thump as she jumped onto his bed. Castiel shot Gabriel one, last ambiguous look before walking down the narrow hall to his room.

Gemini was curled up in his covers, holding them high to cover even the bottom of her chin. She had set out a book – it was her Cinderella book. Castiel lay down beside her, propped up on one elbow as he read the fairytale. Her eyelids were heavy by the time he finished the tale. She didn't speak so much as a word while he told the story he was sure she had memorized. When he closed the book and set it down on his nightstand, she rolled over onto her side to face him.

"I don't want to be a princess," Gemini informed him in a sleepy voice.

"No?" Castiel raised an eyebrow, remembering how much his foster sisters had dreamed of their knights in shining armor and happily ever after.

"No, 'cause happy e'er afters are boring. Anyway, I don't need no prince. I've got you and Uncle Gabe and Mr. and Mrs. Johanna and Ellen and Jo and Ash and Mr. Garth. I gots so many people. I haven't got no more room. I like our family just the way it is. It's small and kinda broken but I like it." She sighed and curled into his side like he was a giant teddy bear. Castiel ran his fingers through her hair silently. "'specially you." They laid in silence for several moments; Castiel didn't know what to say. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Gemini." Castiel smiled a heart-broken smile as warm tears fell from his eyes. He pulled her close and held her tight until her breathing evened out, and he drifted off into his own sleepy world.

The next morning, fortunately, went very smoothly – at least for the first hour or so. Castiel woke up early enough to get himself readyand cook a real breakfast before he woke up Gemini. The cranky child remained half-asleep in her biscuits and gravy, but Gabriel's enthusiasm for the meal made up for it. With five minutes to spare, Gemini was dressed in her favorite overalls with a red t-shirt underneath, her shoes were tied all by herself, her teeth brushed, her hair finally tied back out of her face, and they were out the door. She told him all about the fairies and pretty lights in her dream while they walked to school.

As they were walking, Gemi stopped abruptly stopped and tugged on Castiel's hand. She jumped up and down, mouth hanging up and cheeks flushing. Her eyes flooded with tears instantly.

"Cas! My folder!" She whined. "I left it at Miss Ellen's! I gotta get it!" She gripped his hand tightly and tried to run towards the diner twenty feet behind them.

"Gemi-" Castiel started but she had broken free of his grip and was sliding through the snow as she tried to get to the diner in a hurry. He sighed and jogged to catch up with her. The man's eyebrows drew together in confusion when she stopped in the doorway. When he caught up, he grabbed her around the waist, but even that didn't pull her from her deer-in-head-lights trance. When she finally realized Castiel was holding her, she clutched onto his shirt tightly and buried her face in his neck.

He vaguely heard a "Hey Cas. Hey Gemi!" that sounded like Ellen, but his concentration was elsewhere.

He stepped out of the doorway, allowing the door to swing shut before asking her, "What's wrong baby girl?" She blindly pointed towards the counter.

"Ellen?" He guessed just as blindly. "What's wrong with Ellen?"

"No!" Gemi yelled with no laughter in her voice like he thought there would be. He was a little taken aback. Crocodile tears filled her eyes and her mouth was pulled taunt into a firm line. She pointed at Dean who had swiveled around at the outburst. Dean's green eyes widened dramatically.

"Dean?" Castiel asked her calmly. Sending a curious look towards Dean, wondering why he daughter so obviously disliked the man she had only seen once before.

"Bad man," Gemini grumbled, hiding her face in Castiel's neck. Castiel shook his head slightly and sighed tiredly. Not again, he thought as his eyes slid shut and his mouth fell into a soft frown. He made his way towards the backroom to get her folder and calm her down. He quickly grabbed the purple school folder and continued to carry her back into the dining area. He noticed Dean look away quickly when they entered the room.

"Dean, I'm very sorry." Castiel said, trying desperately to ignore the way Gemini sent a piercing glare and ugly sneer towards Dean.

"It's okay. Kids, right?" Dean gave a soft smile, laughing lightly to cover the dramatic drop in confidence that Cas pretended not to notice. Castiel nodded vaguely as a sense of doom fell over him. Every step towards the door gave him the sense of cinderblocks slowly building on his feet. He just couldn't figure out why this man - so much more than any other stranger - affected his daughter so negatively.

Once they were out of the parking lot, Gemini was wiggling to get free. Castiel placed her down, his face still contemplative. Castiel asked collectedly, "Gemini, why is Dean a bad man?"

"Da-ad!" Gemini whined and pouted. She stubbornly marched through the snow with her face scrunched up and her arms crossed. She let out a small grunt. If she hadn't just thrown a tantrum in public, it would have been extremely cute.

"Gemini Brooks, you know you can tell me anything right? I just want to know why Dean's a bad man so that I can take care of you," he explained in a soft yet firm voice.

"Well! Uh! I'll tell you if you tell me why my name is Brooks and yours is Novak," she negotiated with a smug, determined look in her eyes. It was like she knew just the right strings to pull to break his heart.

"I've told you this. You remember how babies are made right?" He prompted.

"Yeah I know! Some other dude planted the seed, but you raised the beautiful flower," She sighed with a roll of her eyes, obviously disappointed she wasn't as clever as she initially thought. Castiel stopped in his tracks and stared at her open-mouthed. She turned around and stared right back like this was some sort of contest. People walked by giving them strange looks all the while.

"Who in the world told you that?" He asked.

"Uncle Gabriel!" She smiled proudly, rocking from heel to toe in a manner decisively Gabriel-ish in mock-innocence.

Castiel shook his head, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to think of something to say. He blinked rapidly before he continued walking, still shaking his head. He muttered, "Of course he did. Of course he did." After a few minutes he worked up the ability to say, "Okay, Gemini, your turn to answer my question."

She remained silent, her face thoughtful and calculating despite her pouting lip.

"He likes you," Gemini grudgingly admitted. Castiel raised an eyebrow, again flabbergasted by her response.

"What's wrong with that?" Castiel asked, his throat a bit tight. "I like to think a lot of people like me. Am I wrong in this assumption?"

"No! I told you! I like our family. No Deans allowed. No Bobbies either," She huffed. Castiel stopped and kneeled in the snow so they were at eye-level.

"Gemini, what are you talking about?" He asked, gently holding her arms and looking her in the eye searchingly.

"Cas, you are blind, I swear!" She huffed, throwing her arms into the air and rolling her eyes. "Dean! He was looking at you all weird like the guys on Uncle Gabriel's computer!"

"What guys on Uncle Gabriel's computer!" Castiel's voice raised slightly, eyes flying –wide-open.

"The ones on that show! Glee! Oops." She covered her mouth with her hands and giggled. "Gabe didn't want you knowing about Glee."

"I don't care about Uncle Gabriel's bad taste in television," Castiel sighed lightly. "Gemini, what's really bothering you?"

She looked down and dug her foot into the concrete. She opened her mouth a few times, each time closing it quickly just after opening it. She sighed heavily and threw her head backwards and continued to open and close her mouth like a fish out of water. Her fingers twisted around each other in an unconscious dance. She inhaled deeply and squinted up at the sky, refusing to meet her father's eyes. "I told you," she spoke quietly, her bottom lip quivering. Tears quickly pooled in her eyes and slid down her flushed cheeks. "I like our family. He can't take you away from me, Daddy." She hiccupped lightly and swiped angrily at her tears. She dug her little fists into her eyes to rub them dry.

"Dean's not even a friend. Even if he was, no one can take me away from you. I love you. I shall always be here watching over you. Why do you think he's going to take me away?" Castiel asked softly. He grabbed her hands and wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks for her.

"I just know, Castiel!" she snapped harshly and began stomping towards school. Castiel walked in silence. He kept glancing at her with squinted eyes, only to look away as if that would allow him to figure out his daughter's behavior. His thoughts completely blocked out the judgmental looks people on the side walk sent his way. A stay with General Washington at Valley Forge would have seemed quicker and more pleasant than the silent walk to the school.

As they reached the front doors, Castiel said, "I lo-" before Gemini stormed into the school, face flushed and tear-stained and a hateful scowl marring her innocent features. He sighed and muttered to himself, "Yeah, I love you too."

By the time Castiel had returned to the diner and changed into his work clothes, he was ten minutes late for his shift. As he changed in the back room, Ellen interrogated him, asking about Gemini's outburst. Castiel made up some story about her not getting enough sleep the night before because of Gabriel loading her up on sugar, but the sharp woman didn't look convinced. It didn't help that Castiel had a record for being a poor liar.

Dean and Bobby were finishing up their coffee by the time Castiel got out there. Dean smiled charmingly at Castiel, the outburst obviously forgotten. Before the Winchester could open his mouth, Bobby informed Castiel, "Oh, Cas, that brother of yours dropped off your car this morning. Why didn't you just tell me you were having car trouble, you idgit?" Under the rough beard, Bobby was grinning with poorly-hidden mirth.

Castiel cocked his head to the side, Dean Winchester momentarily forgotten. "I don't have a car," Castiel said slowly.

"Really? Gabriel says otherwise," Bobby shrugged not-so-nonchalantly.

"Gabriel says many things that are false. You should learn to use better discretion when dealing with him," Castiel informed him with barely concealed anger.

"Dude, your brother bought you a car – shitty car or not. Show a little enthusiasm, can you?" Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. Dean wondered who dropped Castiel on his head as an infant.

"You do not know my brother. This time, luckily, I'm aware of the cause of his impromptu gift. However, Gabriel is not kind for the sake of kindness. He asked me to entertain a woman who was in town and wanted to do some hiking so that he could sleep with her husband. He helped me pay the down payment on my apartment – he still claims that it gives him full right to walk in and out as he pleases. He bought a man an arrangement of flowers to give to his wife because he knew the man's wife was allergic to them – granted the wife was having an affair."

"That last one sounds justified enough," Dean shrugged, not seeing anything too wrong with Gabriel's actions.

"The wife was having the affair with Gabriel!" Castiel said with exasperation. Dean let out a snort and grinned ear to ear. "I am sure that Gabriel has an ulterior motive, therefore I refuse to accept his gift."

"Alright, I'll give you that. I still say you take the car, sell it for scrap metal, and tell him to stow his bullshit," Dean suggested. "It's out in the parking lot – the '91 station wagon. It fits you, soccer mom."

"Oh, Dean, if you like it so much, you must take it. I heard from the ladies in my lamaze class that all the hot moms' lose their panties over such a sexy car," Castiel smirked and grabbed his notepad to go take the orders of two obviously road-trippers who spoke in thick southern accents and were trailed by a green aura of body order and cigarette smoke. Castiel smiled politely and took their orders for eggs and hash browns.

As he strolled back to give the order to Jo, Ellen's barely-legal daughter and the diner's daytime cook, Dean posed the question, "If that's all it takes to get into the hot moms' pants, what does it take to get into the hot dads' pants?" Castiel flushed slightly at the boldness and bit the inside of his cheek. This isn't right. What about Gemini?, he tried to remind himself.

"Something you don't have," Castiel said, trying to sound as bold.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Patience."

Dean opened his mouth and pressed a hand to his heart.

"Well," Castiel considered, "Unless you want to try to hookup with old man Greg – he's a bit of a slut. In Greg's case, you're missing a vagina and breasts," Castiel informed him with a thoughtful look.

"Well damn," Dean snapped his fingers sarcastically.

"Jesus Christ! He gets off at three o'clock. I'll make it two if you get your horny ass out of my diner," Ellen interrupted them. Dean smirked.

"See you at two," he told Castiel with a wink before strutting confidently out the door. Bobby rolled his eyes and made a grunt of disgust before bidding both of them goodbye.

As the door swung shut, Castiel asked to himself, "Do I get a say in this?" His cheesy smile betrayed his words. _What could one lunch date hurt? What Gemini doesn't know can't hurt her…_


End file.
